Electronic imaging devices, such as those used in digital cameras, typically perform image capture differently from film based cameras. Electronic image capture devices typically integrate separate output signals from each photosensitive semiconductor pixel of an array of pixels. An image capture is typically initiated by simultaneously zeroing all of the integration values of the pixels, and various approaches have been used for terminating the image capture process. Such integrated values then need to be read out from each of the array pixels. Problems occur in controlling the amount of time over which each of the pixels continues to integrate sensed light signals.
Controlling the integration of such imaging devices is further complicated by the attempt to control a fill flash function, wherein a flash unit is used for part of the illumination of a scene including a near field object of limited brightness and a far field background of greater brightness. Such image capture and pixel integration is still further complicated by the additional need to achieve the proper balance of illumination between natural and artificial, or flash, light sources.